


I think I made the Big Mistake: A Nora Allen/Grace Gibbons story.

by Thrawn



Series: Demonic Gang Infiltrations into DC U. [1]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (1978), Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Abuse of Talents, BDSM, Bad Decisions, Bad Romance, Bizarre Romance, Diabolical Influence, Evil Mind, F/F, F/M, Forcible Romance, Gen, Kidnapping, Other, Questionable Lifestyle Choices, Rescue story, Telepathy, bad behavior, dysfuntional relationship, forced to date
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 01:05:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18201404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrawn/pseuds/Thrawn
Summary: It shouldn’t have been all that much of a surprise to Barry Allen that with them foiling the attempts to do harm to the agency of the evil one that that evil intellect would strike back- he just never guessed it’d hit his daughter like that!





	I think I made the Big Mistake: A Nora Allen/Grace Gibbons story.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lord_Robbie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Robbie/gifts).



** “I think I made the big mistake.” **

** A Nora Allen/Grace Gibbons story **

**_By James Carmody._ **

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own either “The Flash”, that tale is apparently the property of DC Universe, nor do I own “Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel the Series”, those are the property of Joss Whedon. I forfeit any financial claim to this work of literary fiction. Also, this draws from Battlestar Galactica, what with the First’s name in that story at that being “Count Iblis”- a truly terrifying entity if there ever was one! I do not own the copyright to that story either._

**Genre(s):** _Romance (bad romance at that), Fantasy, Friendship (both good and bad), and some action/adventure, as well as a degree of science-fiction all thrown in together into this story “pot” and set to a good simmer till cooked well enough to gobble up._

**Pairing(s):** _Nora Allen/Grace Gibbons, and some First Evil/Nora Allen manipulation, as well as some First Evil/Grace Gibbons manipulation as well._

**Rating:** _Approximately a high PG, with a lot of the badness hinted at not shown- but it’s in there, folks!_

**Summary:** _It shouldn’t have been all that much of a surprise to Barry Allen that with them foiling the attempts to do harm to the agency of the evil one that that evil intellect would strike back- he just never guessed it’d hit his daughter like that!_

**Chapter #1.): Nora Allen’s bad gambit.**

_Retrospect: Nora Allen did some thinking while confined to her room in her parents’ home for hiding her allegiance to Eobard Thawne and working with him, thus lying to her parents from day one of knowing them as an adult in her upper twenties. Her reflections in this venture informed her that she was indeed telepathically connected to Grace Gibbons, and that gave Miss Allen an idea; she’d have to act up to accomplish this goal, and even worse than lying to her parents, especially her daddy whom she deeply revered, it was their best gambit to stop this new Cicada mastermind villain… so she sent her a telepathic message, roughly translated as [Meet me at Jitters, the coffee shop, in about fifteen minutes and we'll discuss our partnership- sincerely yours, Love.], and left it mostly unsigned to attempt to leave her romance target guessing, in order to gain the upper hand, or a leg up on the woman she wanted to have as a girlfriend; here very literally indeed, Nora thought to herself with a smile._

_She arranged her sheets and some additional pillows in her bed to hide her escape from Mom and Dad, and gently jimmying the window open, she snuck out and crept down to the lawn, in her XS leather suit, after spending some time studying up on BDSM pseudo-slavery to brush up on what she’d have to do to poor Miss Gibbons to make sure of the safety of her friends and family- she’d literally have to enslave her to make this work. Not at all that Nora minded binding another woman up, in fact, she rather enjoyed the idea of dominating a bad girl like she was planning on doing to Cicada II, as Grace had taken to calling herself, all the while thinking “Oh, this’s going to be so much fun.”. Little did Miss Allen have any idea, another entity thought so too- and that was the most completely immoral entity ever._

                Fifteen minutes later Nora Allen was waiting outside the coffee shop “Jitters” and preparing her ambush of Grace Gibbons by not only going through her rucksack but also doing some pushups to make sure she was strong enough to take her intended love-slave down so that she could have her way with her and become that bitch’s mistress, and thus teach Miss “Gracey” some manners and ladylike conduct, or so Nora thought of her intents.

                Grace meanwhile was seated in the coffee shop, wondering about this bizarre telepathic command she’d found herself subject to; she preferred **boys** for crying out loud, yet here she was, waiting for some strange **girl** to date her- hence the utter confusion that Miss Gibbons was going through; she was completely and utterly baffled and befuddled almost out of her mind! And before twenty-four hours were up things were going to get far stranger still, giving up on meeting her love interest, or whoever was in love with **_her_** to specify this situation better; she called a waiter over and paid her bill, then took the rest of her dish, namely her cookies in a bag, and headed for the door.

                It was then that things took a good-size turn to the side of the bizarre for Grace, for as she left the building, she suddenly found herself getting all roped up, then set on her stomach on the ground, and it seemed to the highly confused supervillainess that there was a young woman of approximately her own age seated on top of her bottom and tying her hands behind her back in a bizarre bondage-style restraining method- she was certain she was being pranked or punked- as the whole situation was downright completely bizarre and almost assuredly comical in the least, if not highly criminal! “Get Off Of Me!” Grace Gibbons shouted and tried to struggle, attempting to throw her captor off of her body, the whole “butt-to-butt posture” reeked of something simply _sexual_ and that set Grace both terrified and into a berserk rage, she was almost positively sure that whoever this was wanted her body in a naughty way, and this made the young woman fight all the harder.

                To her astonishment, as soon as she’d tired herself out, XS lifted her up by her bound right arm at the elbow, pulled her to her feet, and, as if to confirm Grace in her worst fears, pressed her lips to Grace’s right cheek in a kiss; then, XS, sure as can be, kidnapped her at speeds faster than the sound barrier to hide her victim’s shouts for help; all this had been done in a dark alleyway to hide her antics from XS’s mom and papa, who would soon be looking for their wayward young adult daughter- very wayward at that!

**End Chapter #1 Author’s Notes:** _This story I want to donate to Lord Robbie as it was his comment to someone I am associated with that “Nora needs a girlfriend”, so I decided to give her one: Grace Gibbons, and the bulk of the crossover will be showing up in the future in this, for rest assured, more’s to come in this tale of “romantic badness” (as the kiss scene should hint at), and yes, they are behaving badly._

_The whole little setup for this story kind of grew out of a concept in the show’s most recent episode when Nora’s friends and family find out she’s working with Eobard Thawne in some scheme, and I bent it a bit as the story goes into this to both make it work and also as Barry Allen/The Flash is her daddy- I inserted some more “daddy-like behavior” into his conduct, such as confining her to her room for being in such an unsafe relationship- the crossover scenes will come up as the story progresses, of course, including the evil entity that’s toying with both those women in such a sick way, and what *it* wants, and trust me, folks, no human should want it to get what it’s after!_


End file.
